Fight the Living/Episode 22: Parting Glass
This is episode 6 of 8 of Fight the Living (3) Parting Glass Rick pulled out his gun and shot Dave in the head. He quickly turned and shot Tony twice in the chest. He walked closer and put a bullet in his head. Andrea raised her gun and shot Shupert as the smoke spread out. "Go." she told Daryl and Merle. The hermit ran for the door but Michonne stabbed him right through the chest before he could get there. Carl shot Ben. Allen lunged at him but he shot him, too. Lilly shot Brenda as she tried to hold Carley down. Hershel turned and shot Sean in the chest before he could fire at Glenn or himself. "Dear lord," Hershel mumbled to himself as the walkers closed in, "Please forgive us." A flash of light came over the group's heads. (Cue Opening Credits) A man with a large, black beard ran up and unlocked the gate. "Hurry up!" a Jamaican man said. The gate opened and Rick's group ran in without any question. Several people lined up at the gate and shot all of the walkers with silenced guns. "This is the place, let's take it now!" Heath shouted while swearing nervously. "So who are you guys?" the Jamaican man asked. "My name's Rick. We-we just want to thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "The name's Heath. These guys are Tobin, Bruce, Holly, Chase, Kelly, Spencer, and Erin." he said while pointing towards each one of the people go were shooting. "And this:" he raised his arms showing them the entire community and its staring people, "is the Alexandria Safe-Zone." "Heath, huh?" Andrea asked. "Yeah." They all looked at "Heath" with deadly scowls. "Who the hell are you?!" Lilly shouted. "Wait a minute, that's Davidson!" Bruce exclaimed. The gunmen all grabbed Davidson and knelt him to the ground. "What are you people doing with him?!" Heath interrogated. "He told us about this place. 'Said it was ruled by a dictator named Davidson and that we should take it back. We didn't believe a word of it but we wanted to se if the place actually existed." Eugene told them. "Please could we save this for later, Hershel needs help!" Carol said. "Was he bitten?" an older man asked. "No, he fell on a rusty nail an it got infected." Carol said. "Denise, I'm sorry but I want you to help this man." the older man said. "It's okay. Come with me, I'm the doctor." she said. The older man shook Rick's hand. "My name is Douglas. Douglas Monroe. I'm the leader of this community. I'm guessing you're the leader of this group?" "We don't have a leader." he responded. "That's probably for the best. We have some empty houses. You're welcome to get a goodnight's sleep or borrow some of the rations and eat. We'll get aquainted in the morning. Spencer, go get some food for them." Spencer took off down the street. The group smiled go the first time in a long time. All except for Andrea. Lilly's smile faded as she looked at Davidson. She walked up to him along with Douglas. "What're you going to do with him?" she asked. "We had originally sent him out there. Since that backfired I guess the only option is execution." "No, no! I promise, I'll just keep to myself! Give me my own house, let me sleep in one of those buildings, just please don't kill me!" Davidson begged. "I'll do it." Lilly said. The Alexandrians that were holding him down exchanged worried looks. Douglas remained casual. Davidson's eyes grew wide, hoping that Douglas would say "No." "Alright." he said. "No-no! Please! Don't!" he shouted and begged as Heath handed her a pistol. She lined it up with his head and fired. 6 months earlier Lilly sat in her hotel room while Carley kept watch on top of the RV. "They're back!" she announced. Lilly got up to go to Lee and Kenny. "Get anything?" she asked. "A lot, actually. But that's it. There's nothing left." Lee said. "This should get us through for a few more months." she said. "What?! Why should w stay here any longer? We should get going now before we run out!" Kenny exclaimed. "Why? What makes you so sure that it will be any better on the road?" Lilly asked. "It's better than here. There are walkers all over town and we've picked the place clean. Not to mention the arrows sticking to the side if the wall. The bandits are planning something." he said. "Both of you stop." Lee said. "Whatever." Lilly said before going back into her room and sitting down. Lee followed her in. "We can't stay here forever, Lilly." Lee said. "I know, but...I'm waiting." "For what?" "I've been hoping, praying really, that Kenny will leave without us. I don't want to be with him if we leave. It should just be you, me, Clementine, and Carley." "Why? We should be sticking together, not drifting apart." "He'll bash one of our heads in if we go with him!" "But-" "He's crazy! It's only a matter of time before he tries to get one of us!" Lee was about to continue arguing when they heard gunshots outside. "Go stall, I'll go get them from the balcony!" Lilly ordered Lee before climbing through her window. Present Day Denise had been treating Hershel while Beth and Carol sat next to him all night long. "Bethy...you remember when Maggie tried out as Fantine for the town play?" Hershel asked with a weak voice. "Yeah." she replied. "Do you think you could...sing that song for me?" Beth sat there for a second. Her and Carol were nth trying twir best not to cry about how frail Hershel seemed. "There was a time when men were kind When their voices were soft And their words inviting There was a time when love was blind And the world was a song And the song was exciting There was a time Then it all went wrong I dreamed a dream in days gone by When hope was high And life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung No wine untasted But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder As they tear your hope apart And they turn your dream to shame He slept a summer by my side He filled my days with endless wonder He took my childhood in his stride But he was gone when autumn came And still I dream he'll come to me That we'll live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..." Beth sang to him. "That's good. Beth...Don't-" he began to cough before he could finish his sentence. The whole group, with the exception of Hershel, Beth, and Carol, had all stayed in one house for the night. They had all slept well. All of them were smiling and laughing as they took turns taking showers and drinking coffee in the living room. All except Andrea. She had stayed in the upstairs bedroom all day. She constantly checked the closet, did push-ups, and spyed on people out of the window. Michonne walked into her room. "Relax, Andrea." she said. "Why? This place could be just like Woodbury." "I didn't say let your guard down, I just mean that everyone else is having fun, so why don't you?" "What have you been smoking?" "Look, we almost died last night. It gave me incentive to actually enjoy surviving this long." "Whatever. I'll only trust these people after I've searched every inch and learned every name." Michonne gave up. She sighed and walked out of the room. Back downstairs, someone knocked on the door. Rick opened it politely. It was Kelly. "Hey, I just wanted to greet all of you guys. Anyway, Douglas wants to speak to each of you and figure out what you'd be best suited for." "Suited for?" Lilly asked. "Y"know, jobs. Construction worker, nurse, etcedra." "Who's does he want to see first?" Rick asked. "Whichever one of you wants to first, I guess." Lilly sat in an armchair across from Douglas. "So, what're your skills?" he asked. "Well, I'm a good shot but Andrea's better." Carl was sitting with Douglas now. "I bet you're quick on your feet, how would you like to be a runner?" "Like going into the city and stuff?" "Exactly. Keep in mind, it's probably the most dangerous job." "I can take care of myself. I'm like, the third or fourth best shot in the group." "Oh and who's first?" "Andrea, definetily." Michonne stood while Douglas sat. "You can sit down I you want to." "Maybe I don't want to." "Okay...what are your skills?" "I used to be a lawyer. Now I kill dead people." "A lawyer? Hmm. I'm sure I can apply that to something." "Andrea was one, too, by the way." Andrea walked in through Douglas' front door. "Ah, another one. And what is your name?" "Andrea." she replied. "Andrea! I've heard about you all day!" "Like what?" she spat out. "Just that your the ultimate sharpshooter. And that you were a lawyer." Andrea eased up. "So what would that entail for me?" "I don't know. I'm sure you'll be very useful with a skillset like that, though." Andrea didn't trust him. He was too nice. Like the Governor. "I'll just be leaving then." she said. He grabbed her arm. "Wait." he pleaded. She immediately turned and punched him. He fell to the ground. "Don't you touch me!" she shouted before exiting. "What was that about?" Lilly asked her as she walked out. "Nothing. We shouldn't stay here." Andrea told her. Bruce stared at Lilly while he was talking to another man. "What are you staring at?" she questioned. "Nothing." he lied. 6 months earlier Lilly snuck up the staircase with her rifle. She turned to see Lee trying to talk down the bandits as they held the rest of the group at gunpoint. "We didn't get our last drop!" one of them shouted. "We can keep the deal going." Lee improvised. "Too late!" he exclaimed, "Gary, put a bullet in that one!" Lilly shot Gary an then the one talking. Lee shot two more with his pistol. Katjaa and Duck ran to the right while Carley and Clementine ran to the left. Kenny headed straight for the RV. Lee ran to the RV while Lilly continued to snipe the bandits. "I'll get the RV going!" Kenny told him. "I'll get the others!" Lee said before shooting down bandits on the left side of the RV. "Come on!" he told Clementine and Carley. Clementine ran inside the RV. "I'll get this side." Carley said. Lee ran to the other side to get Katjaa and Duck. Lee shot some I the bandits as walkers began pouring in through the gate. A walker took down the last bandit on that side. "Now!" he shouted. Katjaa and Duck made their way over there but were tackled by a walker. Lee tried his best to get a clear shot but they kept getting in the way. Carley shot it. Katjaa and Duck quickly got up and ran to the RV. "Lilly, come on!" Lee shouted. "Shit!" Lilly exclaimed as she looked at the chaos occurring. She ran down and quickly jumped in the RV. Kenny drove straight through the fence and they never looked back. Present Day Rick sat across from Douglas. "So you say you aren't the leader. Has that always been the case?" "No. I used to be the leader and that...that almost got us all killed. Our group...it was so big. Now it's dwindled down to us because I was stupid." "What was your job, before everything started?" "I was a police officer. I think-I think that damn hat that my son wears all the time is what made me leader. Stupid. Stupid how people think." "How would you like to be one again? I could pair you up with Michonne. She seems like she'd do good in that place." "Yeah. I'd love to do that. And she'd probably be good a it, too." "I haven't quite decided what to do with Andrea yet. She'd do so well in a lot of things, but...I think it would be a waste to have her do something we've already got people for." "Who's your lookout?" "Lookout?" "Someone who keeps guard. You don't have one? Put Andrea in that tower outside, ASAP." "Why would we need to somone keeping guard?" "We just stumbled on this place and you let us in. What if we were dangerous? You need someone to be able to keep watch of that." "You make a good point. Another one I was having trouble with was Lilly. What would she be good at?" "You can have more than one sniper, you know." "I'll see if that works out. And what about the three in your group that I won't be seeing? The one's with Dr. Cloyd right now?" "Beth is a really good shot. She's almost like mini-Andrea. You wouldn't believe how much those two have in common. Carol could be a nice second doctor." "I've actually made Rosita out make-shift nurse. She doesn't know anything but she said she can learn." "Well, Carol's a great cook." "Maybe I can look into something for that. And what of your injured friend?" "In all honesty, I don't know if Hershel's gonna make it. Toughest son of a bitch I've ever met but I think we didn't get here in time. If he does pull through, he'd make a great preacher." "I'll see if Father Gabriel could use any help in that respect." "And what are you going to do with Beth?" "We have a girl here, Erin, that goes out to look for groups to bring here. She could use a partner." "That sounds good." They both stood up. "Well, that's all I needed. Enjoy the rest of your day." Douglas said while shaking his hand. "Ouch!" Douglas said as Rick clenched his hand around Douglas'. "Sorry. I heard someone else say that once. Triggerwords, y'know?" "Yeah..." Rick walked out of the door and into the street. Andrea and Lilly both walked up to him. "These people are lying to us." Lilly said. "What are you talking about?" Rick asked. "They've been talking about her and staring. And that Douglas is just like the Governor." "How? You're both just being paranoid. Don't let your guard down, but ease up. You two are gonna be the lookouts in that tower. If they're really hiding anything, you'll see it." Tyreese walked up to them. "Guys, it's time. Hershel's about to go." he said. They all hurried over to Denise's house. Beth and Carol were both sobbing. The whole group was gathered in the room. Lilly was getting increasingly paranoid. While the rest of the group mourned, she just thought, We're all in one room. Just like they want. 6 months earlier They drove down the highway silently. Lee was talking to Kenny and his family. He walked back to the others. "They said they didn't get their last drop." Lilly said. "What are you talking about?" Lee asked. "Someone was giving them supplies!" "Let's just forget it." Carley said. "Why? Was it you?" "No. And there's no point in pointing fingers so just leave it alone." "It was you!" Lilly exclaimed. "Stop fighting!" Lee shouted. Kenny hit a walker on the road. "Shit!" he said while stopping the RV. "We'll this gives us a place to work this out." Lilly said. They all stepped outside. Clementine, Duck, and Katjaa stayed inside. "Why did you do it?!" Lilly interrogated Carley. "I didn't do anything!" "I did it!" Lee lied. "Yeah, right. You did it? You wouldn't put Clementine in danger like that." "Leave us alone! You think you're some tough bitch, don't you?! But you're just a scared little girl! Take a page from Lee's book and be helpful and kind for once!" Carley scolded Lilly. "Stop fighting, we need to stick together-" Lee was interrupted. A bullet went straight into Carley's head. Lilly kept the gun pointed. Lee pushed her into the side of the RV, knocking the gun out of her hand. "She couldn't be trusted, Lee." Lilly said while sobbing. Lee wanted to bash her head in. But he couldn't. "Leve her! She's crazy!" Kenny exclaimed. "Lee's killed before! You killed my dad! Where do we draw the line?!" Lilly shouted. "Just get in. We'll figure out what to do with you later." "It's a mistake, Lee-" "Shut up, Kenny!" Lee spat at him coldly. They continued to drive all night. In the morning they reached a train. "Dammit. Let's look for a way around it." Kenny said. They all got out of the RV. Lilly stayed. When they had all gotten out and walked towards the train, she got up and started the vehicle. She had turned and drove away before they could catch up. Present Day "Rick...I want to talk to Rick." Hershel mumbled. "Rick's right here." Carol told him. "I want to talk to you...alone." Hershel said to Rick. Everyone piled out of the room except Rick and Beth. "Beth, I think-" "No. I want her in here, too." Hershel assured him. "What is it you wanted, daddy?" Beth asked him. Hershel looked at Rick. "I know we've had our differences lately. And I know you don't want to be the leader anymore, but you have to be. You have to be, Rick. I still believe in God. I may not like him much but I think he's there. And for whatever reason that he did all this, I think he put you here to bring the world back. You were shot. You woke up in the middle of this. If you had not found that group, Shane could never had kept them safe. If you didn't come to my farm, me, my family, we never would've made it either. Now you've found this community. It's a safe bet that something will happen here that you'll help them pull through. Something they never could've done had you not appeared. You can't give up, Rick, you can't. And Beth, you and Carl are the only young ones left in our group. There might be some left here but you two have to survive. Don't give up because it's hard. Keep going...becasue the world you'll build will be that place in all the stories. The Promised Land. The White Shores Across the Western Sea. The land where our happy ending takes place. You'll make it a reality. Rick, please don't do it. Not you. Not Beth, not Carol, not Carl. You've all been through too much. Let someone else take that burden this time." Rick shook Hershel's hand one last time while Beth began to cry again. Rick opened the door to let them in. Lilly began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked. "I don't want to see this." she replied before going outside. Lilly took out her pistol and loaded it while she walked towards Bruce outside. "Bethy...you think you could sing me Parting Glass? One last time?" "Yeah." she told him before beginning. She couldn't go without crying while she sang. "Of all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm e'er I've done, Alas! it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit To mem'ry now I can't recall So fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all. Lilly pointed her gun at Bruce as he backed away and the Alexandrians stared. "What is your problem?!" she shouted. "What are you talking about?" he asked, scared. "You've been staring at me, talking behind my back all day!" "You just shot him." Heath said. "What?" she was confused. "Davidson. You shot him without any thought. You didn't even-" "Erin's back!" Kelly exclaimed while pointing at the gate. If I had money enough to spend, And leisure time to sit awhile, There is a fair maid in this town, That sorely has my heart beguiled. Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, I own she has my heart in thrall, Then fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all. 6 months earlier Lilly stopped the RV and burst into tears. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Oh, all the comrades e'er I had, They're sorry for my going away, And all the sweethearts e'er I had, They'd wish me one more day to stay, But since it falls unto my lot, That I should rise and you should not, I gently rise and softly call, Good night and joy be with you all. Present Day "What took you so long?" Chase asked. "New guys." she replied. "They even got a kid." The people had unloaded from the cars. Lilly's eyes grew wide and she ran toward the little girl. "Clementine!" she exclaimed while hugging her. Good night and joy be with you all..." Hershel shut his eyes and drifted away. "Daddy!" Beth screamed as she held on to him. They all looked at Rick. He just shook his head. "I'll do it." Carol said. "No. He didn't want you to do it." Rick told her as his tears fell. They all looked around the room. "I'll do it." Andrea said. She took Rick's Colt Python and walked up to Hershel. But when she saw him laying there, she couldn't do it. All she could see was Dale, not Hershel. Abraham took the gun from her. Without a word, he lined the gun up with his forehead. BLAM (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues